


Drabbles And Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Mpreg, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is not nearly enough Nicercy in the Percy Jackson fandom, so I'm trying to do my part to help. I wrote a list of drabbles/prompts that you should feel free to use. Or just read the drabbles for your enjoyment. Either option gets more Nicercy out in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Sadly. (Sniffles) 

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy) 

Warnings: Slash and slight smut. That's probably it. 

AN: I know I should be working on my published stories, but I felt inspired. Don't worry, they should be updated soon. 

Drabbles and Prompts #1-14

1\. (Bellboy)

Percy had never been to a fancy hotel before, but god he was very thankful he took the trip to Italy. The bellboy was freaking hot.

"May I take your bag, sir?" He asked in a thick Italian accent.

Percy automatically responded, "Sure. You can take me too, if you want."

 

2\. (Price)

Nico was willing to pay any price it took to get his beloved back. He didn't care if he brought the world down to its knees or if he screwed with fate or if he caused the zombie apocalypse teen books were so fond of writing. Percy Jackson would live again.

 

3\. (Shout)

When Percy Jackson was upset, like really upset, he didn't shout at the top of his lungs or throw things or do any other sign of anger that people usually saw. No, when Percy was truly angry he got quiet.

This was the point when Nico figured he better get on his godsdamn knees and grovel for whatever he'd done wrong. Or Percy might cause a hurricane. Or a tsunami.

Or worse. Deny Nico any sex.

 

4\. (Lord)

Percy sat next to his lord's twisted, black throne with a golden leash connected to it. He played with it as Lord Nico spoke to a person from the royal guard and occasionally petting Percy's raven colored cat ears. Percy pushed up into the hand, loving the attention, but wanting more. "Can we go to our chambers now, Master?"

Nico suddenly stopped talking to the guard and glanced down at his pet with dark, lustful eyes.

The guard was dismissed.

 

5\. (Dispirited)

Olympus High didn't have much school spirit. Until cheerleader Percy Jackson came along and aroused everyone with

...um, spirit.

 

6\. (Damnation)

Nico grew up in a time when pretty much everyone who wasn't a straight white male was looked down upon. He knew how gays in that time were treated. How some were still treated. Hell. Demonic urges. Sin. Damnation.

But if Nico was going to hell for loving Percy Jackson, then so be it.

He grew up in Italy. He wasn't afraid of a little heat.

 

7\. (Barrier)

There were walls around Nico di Angelo's heart. Steel walls with locks that no one ever broke through. Until the stupid, trusting, kind, loveable, Percy Jackson came along with his stupid, trusting, kind, loveable smile that demolished every barrier Nico built over the years.

 

8\. (Birthday)

Percy's birthday wasn't going well. The cake was burnt. He slammed his apartment door on his finger and broke it. And just to piss him off, Zeus made a huge thunderstorm so Percy's party couldn't be held outside like he wanted it to.

But as he and Nico kissed in the storm Zeus provided, their lips moving together sensually and the rain soaking them to the bone in the best way Percy knew it had been the best birthday ever.

 

9\. (Happiness)

Percy was eating a gigantic plate of waffles for breakfast at the table, his pregnant belly touching the underside of the table. Ever since month nine started Nico had deemed it "dangerous" for Percy to do much around the house anymore. Nico himself was in the living room and sitting on the carpet where Beck, their three year old son was playing with his plastic horse.

Giggling, Beck stood on wobbly legs and tottered over to his mother, horse in hand. "Look, Mommy! Blacky likes Casper!" He rested his horse on Percy's pregnant stomach where his new brother was being held.

This, Percy decided as he watched Nico lift Beck high into the air, is what happiness feels like.

 

10\. (Frustrated)

Percy tugged on his satin bonds, growling when they didn't give. Nico just watched him wit an amused smirk, and trialed a single finger down Percy's bare, sweaty chest. "Well, someone seems a bit frustrated."

 

11\. (Urges)

Nico's lips were rough on Percy's, forcing them open and sweeping his tongue over Percy's. Percy moaned at the sensation, and swung his arms around Nico's neck to pull him closer. Their naked bodies ground against each other, slick wit their sweat. Percy grabbed Nico's dark curls tightly, while Nico busied himself leaving hickeys all over Percy's skin.

"Gods, I love you," Percy gasped as Nico entered him for the first time.

Nico bit Percy's collarbone, breathing harshly. "I love you too, amore."

 

12\. (Three wishes)

When Percy stumbled on a genie he was told he had three wishes to make. Sure, that was nice and all, but the only thing Percy really wanted was to never be alone. The genie couldn't give him that. So, Percy waited, thinking a genie on his side would be a good thing to have in case he got in a jam.

The genie taught him to sword fight.

They traveled across worlds.

The genie told him his name was Nico.

They fell in love.

...Percy still hasn't wished for anything.

 

13\. (Forget)

Being an amnesiac sucked. Just ask Percy Jackson, who knew his first name and nothing else. But when that strangely familiar Italian man came to find him and kissed him until he was breathless, he couldn't believe he had forgotten his Ghost King. Nico.

"I won't forget you again," Percy whispered fiercely against Nico's lips. "I won't."

Nico pressed a kiss to the top of Percy's head. "I know."

 

14\. (Childhood)

"Shh! They'll wake up!" Nico hissed, though it wasn't very threatening. His black eyes sparkled with childish glee as he and Percy crept down the stairs to the kitchen. Percy nearly tripped, but Nico was quick to grab him, both of them giggling.

When they reached the bottom they chose the divide and conquer method. Nico went to the cupboards to steal the food while Percy was the lookout for Nico's parents."

"Your favorite: blue cookies." Nico whispered over his shoulder, grinning at his eight year old best friend.

Percy grinned back, green eyes sparkling even in the darkness. "Cool! We can eat under the fort!"

Nico went back to stashing the goods in his pillowcase when the hallway light flickered on. "Nico? Percy? Are you two down there?"

"It's Dad!" Nico hopped away from the cupboards and grabbed Percy's small hand. "Come on! Abort, abort!" They dashed up the stairs and under their covers, muffling their snickers.

Hades looked down the hallway that led to his son's bedroom. He could hear Nico and Percy trying (and failing) to keep from laughing. The cupboard doors were still open from what Hades guessed was a recon mission. He shook his head, chuckling.

He'd deal with the boys tomorrow.

AN: So, there is not NEARLY enough Nicercy out there. I'd thought I'd try to help remedy that. These are just drabbles or prompts I thought of to help give people Nicercy inspiration. 

USE THEM AS YOU WILL! 

Hope you enjoyed. I'll post more sporadically.


	2. 15-28

15\. (Bad)

Percy knew smoking was bad for you. Everybody did. It gives you wrinkles, yellows your teeth, blackens your lungs, and gives you all kinds of cancer.

But watching Nico smoke was easily one of the hottest things Percy ever saw.

The way his lips curled around the cigarette, the smirk he usually worse because he knew he was turning Percy on, his obsidian eyes that sparkled wickedly- it all made Percy's knees weak.

The best tasting things were always bad for you.

16\. (Umbrella)

In a sea of black umbrellas a bright blue umbrella stood out. Nico frowned from beneath his own black umbrella, straining his dark eyes to see who it belonged to.

A teenage boy wearing a lemon-yellow raincoat and boots splashed in the puddles on the sidewalk, ignoring the grumbling from his fellow New Yorkers. When he spotted Nico he grinned and waved. Nico hesitantly waved back and continued walking toward him. As soon as he was about a foot away from him the boy stomped his foot on the concrete. Puddle water splashed Nico, soaking him all the way through his suit.

Nico should have been angry.

But when the boy laughed in delight at their new game Nico didn't hae it in him. He dropped his umbrella and splashed him back, smiling.

The boy screeched and discarded his own umbrella in favor of chasing Nico down the street.

They both got sick later.

17\. (Cash)

"Sorry, boys. I only take cash." Percy winked and swayed his hips in way that caught every males' eye in the club to emphasize the dollar bills that were practically dripping from his cheeky briefs.

Nico took the hint and stuffed a fifty down Percy's front. Percy gave him a sultry smile and a kiss on the corner of his mouth as a thank you. The other men in the club snarled, but Nico just smirked at them all when Percy turned away to swing on his pole.

This is why he went to the bank earlier.

18\. (Rake)

Samira and Jasper screeched in childish glee a they jumped in the pile of leaves Nico had just raked. Sighing in a mix of amusement and exasperation, Nico watched them wrestle in the once perfect pile of collected leaves. Now he'd have to redo it for the fourth time.

"I win!" Samira grinned smugly at her struggling little brother. She sat on his stomach and pinned his wrists to the ground.

"No fair!" Jasper pouted and turned his watery, green eyes on Nico. "Daddy! Sam mean!"

Nico sighed deeply.

There was no way he'd finish these leaves.

19\. (Cow)

"Did you just call me fat?" Percy's voice was low and quiet. Dangerous.

Nico swallowed harshly, trying to appear calm. "No, of course not, amore. All I said was the sandwich you wanted to eat was unhealthy. Maybe you want some fruit instead?"

"Because I'm fat." Percy's green eyes flashed in warning.

"No! I'm just trying to keep you healthy!"

"Just say it, Nico! You think I'm a cow, don't you?"

Nico stared helplessly at Percy for a moment before simply walking away, muttering in Italian. He was resigned to his fate.

The couch it was.

20\. (Dessert)

Percy gasped and writhed beneath the cunning tongue that lapped at his bellybutton. Panting, he looked down at Nico’s head, wanting to run his hands through that curly hair, but somehow managed to restrain himself. Nico told him not to move otherwise he wouldn’t let him come tonight. 

Percy watched Nico grab something from the plate next to him with half-lidded, green eyes. Nico dribbled some more chocolate sauce on Percy smooth chest all the way down to his waist. He smirked at Percy before trailing his tongue over the line of chocolate he’d made, loving the shudder he received in response. Best way to eat dessert ever. 

21\. (Royal) 

“My prince? It is time to wake.” 

Nico nearly cursed when he heard the servant’s call. He glanced down at his drowsy lover and put a finger to his lips. Percy grinned and nodded, snuggling into Nico’s side as quietly as he could. 

Nico absently petted Percy black hair, dark eyes locked on the door as he prayed the servant would think he was still asleep. His plan must’ve worked because he heard him sigh and his retreating footsteps. 

Percy giggled. “Don’t you have responsibilities?” 

Nico just shrugged and busied himself by nibbling on Percy’s neck. “Yeah, but I’d much rather cuddle with you. I’ll deal with everything later.” 

22\. (Driver) 

“Okay, easy on the brakes.” Nico tried to keep calm for Danny’s sake, but the continuing jerking motions were actually making him sick. He braced himself against the passenger seat. 

“I’m trying, Dad,” Danny whined, hotting his father an annoyed glance. “Mom isn’t nearly this touchy. I’m driving with him next time.” 

Honestly? Nico wasn’t going to argue. He loved Danny, he really did, but that boy was a terrible driver. 

“PEDESTRIAN!” Screech! “Dammit, Danny!” 

“I’M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE, DAD!”

23\. (Frail) 

Percy cooed at the little bundle held in his arms, Nico watching them over Percy’s shoulder. The baby girl inside the pink blanket yawned and grabbed onto Percy’s finger surprisingly tight. She was much smaller than her siblings had been, about three months premature. It had been touch and go for a while, but she was quite the fighter, despite her tiny size. 

“She’s already just like you,” Nico murmured as he trailed a finger down their daughter's cheek. “Stubborn beyond belief.” 

24\. (Familiar) 

Percy inhaled the spicy scent of Nico’s leather jacket as he wrapped it around his body. Nico had to work late so Percy was left in their apartment by himself. Thing was, he hated to go to sleep without him. Fighting in two war and not knowing if he’d live would do that do a person.. Nico had offered a solution: he left his favorite jacket home for Percy, which Percy was now using as a teddy bear. 

He snuggled into the material and sighed, green eyes closed. It wasn’t his Nico, but it’d have to do for now. At least the jacket smelled like his Ghost King- familiar and safety. 

25\. (Cage) 

“I want that one.” Nico pointed to a darkened cage holding a ruffled looking Neko. The cat boy hissed at Nico in an usual sign of bravery. Most of the Pets here wouldn’t even look him in the eye. 

“Sir, I’m not sure that he is the best match for you. This one is still untamed.” The shop owner smiled nervously at Nico before hitting the bars of the cage to prove his point. The cat growled and swiped at the hand, but the owner was apparently used to this because he was quick enough that the cat only hit air. Still, Nico was determined. 

“I want him.” Nico dared the shop owner to try and persuade him. “I can train him.” He rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Unless, of course, you don’t want my money.” 

“No, no!” The man suddenly backtracked, his hands held in surrender. “You have good taste, sir. I will get him ready for you.” He dashed off, most likely for papers and a lesh. 

Nico strode over to the cage and fearlessly stuck his hand inside to play with the cat’s black ears. When the Neko hissed again Nico simply smirked. “We’re going to have so much fun together.” 

26\. (Tender) 

Nico showered Percy’s bulging stomach with kisses, loving the giggles he was rewarded with. Percy ran a hand through his curls, smiling in contentment. Nico had made point to show affection in any way he could ever since Percy told him about the pregnancy. Especially in these last few months when he was feeling icky and insecure. 

“I love you,” Nico murmured against Percy’s bare tummy. He kissed Percy’s bellybutton. “I love you. I love you.” 

Percy sighed, feeling almost sleepy from the tender words and touches. 

Life was good. 

27\. (Thunder) 

Lightning flashed. Thunder crashed. 

“Mommy? Daddy?” 

Percy looked up from Nico’s side to see his five year old son, Jase, standing in the bedroom doorway and holding his favorite stuffed fish. His green eyes were red and teary. Percy instantly felt his heart clench. “What is it, baby?” 

Jase sniffled and wiped a small hand across his eye. “Storm. Scary.” 

Percy patted the bed with a comforting smile. “Want to sleep in Mommy and Daddy’s bed?” 

Jase didn’t hesitate to climb onto the mattress and snuggle between his parents. Nico was still dead asleep, but Jase somehow managed to duck underneath his father’s arm. He grabbed Percy’s hand to play with his fingers. Percy stroked Jase’s black curls, knowing how much Jase loved it. 

Sure enough, Jase’s eyes fluttered closed and his hand went limp, safe in his parents’ grasp, the storm forgotten. 

28\. (Brother) 

“So, you want to date my little brother.” Triton Jackson raised an eyebrow at the squirming Italian. He crossed his arms over his muscled chest, waiting for him to speak.

“I do,” Nico managed, dark eyes fixed on his jeans. It wasn’t as though he was really intimidated, just unsure of what to do. He wasn’t good at social things. 

“I see.” Triton’s gaze was neutral, even as the next words spilled from his lips. “You hurt him and you’ll wake up at the bottom of the Atlantic with weight tied around your ankles. Got it?” 

Nico swallowed. “Yeah. Got it.”   
“Triton! Stop threatening my boyfriend or I’ll tell Dad you’ve been sneaking off to see Thanatos!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked and were inspired!


	3. 29-42

29\. (Caught)

“Gods, how do you even get in that position?”

“Whoa! Do you see the size of the dildo?”

“Well, he looks like he’s enjoying himself.”

“Who wouldn’t with that man on top of him…”

“Yeah… Just look at him. Black curls, dark eyes, tan skin…yum.”

“You do realize who just described?”

“No…”

“What are you two doing?” Nico poked his head in the room, an eyebrow raised.

Percy yelped and sprang forward to slam the laptop shut, face flushed a deep red. Leo dove under his blanket, steam rising off his skin from embarrassment. Percy smiled up at Nico nervously. “Hey, Nico. Didn’t see you there.”

Nico’s eyebrow didn’t lower. “Uh-huh. So tell me, what was all that moaning I was hearing? And something about ‘take it up the ass, bitch’?”

Leo choked from underneath his blanket. “Nothing! Just…working on sounding tough.”

Percy tried to appear as though this wasn’t new to him. He grinned up at Nico from his awkward position on the laptop. “Yeah. What Leo said.” 

“...Right.”

30\. (Proud) 

“Please, family and friends, refrain from calling out as the graduates receive their diplomas until all have been called. Thank you.” 

Half an hour later… 

“Sinclair di Angelo.” 

‘YEAH! THAT’S MY BABY BOY! WOO!” 

Nico had a really hard time not laughing at his son’s mortified face as Percy whipped out a bullhorn. 

31\. (Oblivious) 

Everyone knew that Percy Jackson was the most oblivious person in the universe. It was simply a fact of nature. 

But when Nico smashed his lips against Percy’s, more passionately than Percy thought possible he took the hint. 

And just to make sure there was no confusion Percy kissed him back. 

32\. (Growth) 

Percy frowned as he was hoisted to his feet, monster dust falling to the ground. ...When the Hades did Nico get taller than him? 

33\. (Grueling) 

“You need to rest, Percy.” Nico sighed as he ran a hand through his messy curls. He watched Percy continue to type on his laptop with tired brown eyes. 

“Can’t right now, Nico. The chapter’s not done yet and the deadline is-” 

“Not for a while,” Nico interrupted. He strode over to Percy and slammed his laptop shut, ignoring his boyfriend’s complaints. “Come on. You can finish The Lightning Thief tomorrow.” He picked Percy up bridal style and headed to their shared bedroom. 

“B-but I-” Percy yawned, his head falling on Nico’s shoulder. “I need to…” 

By the time Nico set Percy in their bed he was already fast asleep. 

34\. (Model) 

“Look to the left.” 

“Lean back a bit.” 

“Kick your right foot up.” 

Nico followed Percy’s instructions, his dark eyes gleaming mischievously. He knew exactly what he was doing to Percy Jackson, world famous photographer, and he was enjoying every minute of it. 

Percy himself swallowed and tried to think of dead puppies to keep his arousal down to a minimum. 

Damn models.  

35\. (Teaching) 

“Who the hell is that?” 

Annabeth laughed and nudged Percy with her shoulder. “Stop drooling, Jackson. That’s the Italian substitute teacher.” 

Percy was silent for a moment before he spun on his heel and headed back down the hallway. 

“Hey, Percy! Where are you going?”

Percy threw Annabeth a smirk over his shoulder. “The office! I gotta sign up for Italian!”

36\. (Obedience)

Percy yelped as another well-placed smack landed on his bare backside. His skin was truly beginning to burn now after all the hits it had taken and Percy was torn between begging his master to stop or to continue. It was meant to be a punishment, one that Percy could learn from without causing him permanent damage, like his other owners had. 

There was a final swat and Nico gave him permission to sit up. Percy did so carefully, hissing when his sensitive skin brushed against the covers of the bed. 

“I hope you learned something.” Nico stood and brushed the creases out of his prince’s attire. “Though, in case you did not I am not above taking you over my knee in front of everyone at the feast.” 

Percy nodded silently, hiding his confusing feelings to himself. 

He’d been a slave all his life. He’d been whipped, starved, beaten- all punishments slaves usually lived with. 

Never had he been disciplined and  liked it . 

37\. (Ink) 

Percy trailed a finger over Nico’s chest, smiling softly. Nico was still asleep, as he was a very heavy sleeper, even as Percy continued his motions. Nico’s heart beat under Percy’s hand and his chest rose and fell with his every breath. And in black ink underneath Percy’s hand, right over his heart, were the words “Percy Jackson.”

38\. (Unproductive) 

There were times that Percy and NIco would literally just lay in bed all day. They would curl around each other underneath the blankets and nap. Or they would whisper back and forth. There wasn’t much that was more unproductive than those lazy mornings, but they couldn’t bring themselves to regret any of it. 

39\. (Soul)

There was nothing more beautiful than Percy Jackson’s soul. As a son of Hades, Nico could confirm that. Because of his parentage he had the power to look inside someone and see just that. Their soul. See how dark and corrupted it was, or who they really were. 

Percy’s soul was  very light blue. Almost white. It was small, small enough to be held in the palm of Nico’s hand. Bight too. It could probably be used like a flashlight-  and wasn’t that a weird thought? Soul flashlights. Never need batteries again.   

40\. (Coat)

“Really, Nico? Another one?” Percy frowned as his boyfriend bundled him in yet another coat, a parka this time. 

“You have to stay warm.” Nico zipped him up and pulled blue beanie over his head. Wool gloves were next. “If only for the baby’s sake.” He brushed his hand over Percy’s bulging stomach. Percy noticed it was much bigger now with all the fabric on top of it. 

“It’s not enough that cold out,” Percy whined, barely stopping himself from stomping his foot. 

“Thirty degrees is cold enough.” 

Percy groaned when he saw that telltale gleam in Nico’s black eyes. An odd mix of overprotection and stubbornness. A seriously bad combination. “Why don’t you just set me on fire? I’d be toasty warm.” 

“...I wonder if Leo had a way to do that.” 

“Di Angelo, don’t you fucking dare.”

41\. (Fretted)

“Nico, please stop pacing.” 

Nico didn’t even glance at Percy when he entered the room, his dark eyes locked on the clock. “They’re late. We gave him a 10:30 curfew and Bellamy’s late.” 

Percy rolled his eyes before he strode over to his husband. He grabbed Nico’s face between both hands and forced him to pay attention. “It’s 10:33. Give him a few more minutes.” 

Nico slumped in defeat. “Fine.” 

Two minutes later the door opening could be heard, along with their son’s laughter at something his date said. Nico was there immediately. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”

42\. (Death)

Percy was pretty sure he was dead. He could see his unresponsive body laying on the hospital bed. His family and friends couldn’t see him as they cried over his body. And there was a seriously hot black-winged male with a scythe glaring at him impatiently. 

** “Can we hurry this up? Game of Thrones is coming on in, like, ten minutes.”    
**


	4. 43-56

43\. (Earth)

“Well, well. A water nymph just for me…” The Earth fae approached Percy with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. He smirked down at the bound water nymph, who tried to glare back at him, though the terror running through his body made that difficult. Percy had heard horror stories about fae getting caught on another’s territory. 

“Let me go.” Percy struggled against the earth seeping over him like quicksand, but it was futile. He simply continued to sink, deeper and deeper until he actually went through the earth and fell on to something soft. He bounced once and was still. 

The earth fae followed him, and before Percy could stand, leaned over him and pressed the nymph into what Percy realized was a bed. The fae hummed and nipped at Percy’s nose. “Looks like I have you all to myself.”  

Percy grunted under his weight and tried to buck him off, but all it did was make his smirk widen. “Now, now,” He purred, rubbing his hips against Percy’s. “You know the penalties for trespassing.” He reached to the side and plucked a red berry from a bowl before trcing Percy’s pink lips with it. 

Percy pressed his mouth closed and turned his head away. he didn’t recognize the berries, but he knew he wouldn’t want to eat it. It wouldn’t lead to anything good. 

The fae tsked. “Don’t be like that, miele. Its just a little something to make this more enjoyable on your end. Because it’s going to happen whether you want it to or not. You’re lucky I’m offering this much. Others wouldn’t.”

Percy hesitantly glanced up at the inhumanly beautiful male above him. He knew that was true, at least. This fae had brought him back to his bed, hadn’t actually hurt him… And it was suicidal to offend one of the Fair Folk. Slowly, Percy parted his lips and let the fae push the berry into his mouth. Sweetness exploded over his tongue and he could feel small seeds crunch under his teeth. Cooing, the fae trailed a finger down Percy’s cheek as he chewed. “Good boy.” 

When Percy swallowed the fruit he began to feel...odd. A good odd. Everything seemed fuzzy and warm and bubbly, like he’d been lazing in warm champagne. The fae above him brushed his back hair away from Percy’s relaxed face nd smiled. “That’s better, isn’t it?” 

Percy mumbled something, even he didn’t understand. Not that he cared. 

The fae seemed to understand. He kissed Percy’s forehead and a slightly evil smirk suddenly appeared on his face. “You’ll have to trespass on my territory more often.”

44\. (Rootless) 

Nico didn’t have a home. Not for a long time. First his mother died after Hades had taken them to the US in the twenties. Then she died and Nico and Bianca were thrown into the Lotus for ninety years. Though he lived there for nearly a century, it wasn’t home. He didn’t feel safe there or even grow up. The academy was next, and that was even worse than Lotus. After that was Camp Half-Blood. Then the Underworld. Then New Rome. And so on. He’d pretty much been a nomad for years. 

But then he moved in with Percy Jackson. At first, it’d been nothing more than a safety and financial thing- a way to keep Percy safe and give him money without hurting his pride. 

Weird things started happening. Sometimes they’d wake up curled together on the couch. Or one time the lights went out so they had to eat their Chinese over candlelight. Even weirder, their couch broke one day (Leo still refuses to tell them what exactly happened) and they had to go shopping for a new one. They ended up bickering for over four hours at the store. 

The manager doesn’t like them very much now. 

When Nico would stumble into the apartment after doing work for his father Percy would usually be waiting for him with some kind of take out. They’d talk about their days. 

It was...nice. 

And felt like home.      

45\. (Nude) 

“Come on, Nico,” Percy coaxed from the calm ocean, the water rippling around his waist. His naked waist. 

Nico kept his dark eyes locked on the low-hanging moon, most definitely  not  blushing. He stood on the beach, a safe distance away from the beauty in the sea. Him and Percy had been dating for a few weeks now, but they hadn’t had sex yet. Percy was doing his best to remedy that. 

“I’m not getting in the water, Percy.” Nico crossed his arms over his chest, not taking his gaze off the moon. “Let alone doing it naked.” 

Percy laughed from the water. “Oh, come on! I’ll protect you!” 

Nico scowled at Percy’s teasing tone, but didn’t falter. “Say what you want, Jackson. I’m not leaving this beach.”    

It was silent for a moment. With an odd mix of hope and disappointment, Nico wondered if Percy had given up. But then he saw something that made his eyes bulge and his dick...take interest. 

Percy walked toward him, his toned, nude body glistening with ocean water. When he reached his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck and grinned. “Fine. Guess I’ll come to you.” 

Wow. So not fair.

46\. (Bashful) 

“This is my son, Connor.” Percy tried to nudge his five year old child forward, but Conner held his jeans too tightly. He smiled down at him encouragingly. “It’s alright, sweetie. Say hello to your new sword fighting teacher.” 

Clarisse rose a skeptical eyebrow at the little...thing hiding behind his mother’s leg. This was her new student? The son of two great demigod heroes? The one she was supposed to train? 

“H-hi,” He whispered, green eyes fixated on the floor. 

Percy sighed and kissed his curly hair, before turning his attention back to Clarisse. “He’s a bit bashful, but he wants to learn.” 

Clarisse took another look at the boy. Bright, innocent eyes flickered up her form, though once he saw Clarisse watching him they fell back to the ground, a blush on his cheeks. 

The daughter of War’s heart did not melt. It didn’t. That would be weak. 

She jabbed a finger in the kid’s direction. “I’ll have to toughen you up first. But I’ll see what I can do.”

47\. (Contact) 

Nico wasn’t a touchy-feely person. Percy was a cuddler. You’d think there’d be a problem, but they had a sort of system. Everything was done in small, constant amounts. No matter what was happening, Percy and Nico were touching in some way, even if it was only a brush of fingers when in passing. Or a quick squeeze of a hand. Or a light kiss. 

Something both of them enjoyed.

48\. (Perfection) 

Nico and Percy’s relationship wasn’t perfect. In fact, sometimes it was downright maddening for both parties. Percy wasn’t really responsible and would sometimes let bills go unpaid. Nico would come in at early morning hours, completely exhausted, after being gone for a few days without telling his boyfriend where. Percy kicked in his sleep. Nico hardly ever shared his feelings. 

One time, Percy went out for milk and brought home a puppy. “It was sitting in a box and looking all sad! I couldn’t help it!”

Another, Nico stored a dead body in the fridge for reasons he still won’t say. Nearly gave Percy a heart attack when he opened it for a midnight snack. “What are you so freaked about, Percy? It’s just a stiff.” 

But then there were the times when they’d cuddle on the couch (sometimes Percy would threaten Nico with no sex) and watch a movie together. They’d take turns. Nico’s featured a scared Percy buried into his side. Percy’s featured a sleeping Nico with his head on Percy’s lap. Both were enjoyable. As close to perfection as they usually got. 

And honestly? 

They didn’t mind. 

49\. (Dangerous) 

Percy had always liked bad boys. He thought they were hot. But when he found a handsome looking man sleeping on his couch and wearing an orange jumpsuit...well, maybe that was a bit too extreme. 

But still...god, was he sexy. 

50\. (Imposing) 

“What plans to you have, Peter?” 

Peter glanced up at Nico, Spencer’s father, before letting his gaze drop back to the carpet. He fiddled with his thumbs. “Um...plans, sir?” 

Nico grunted at the squirming teenage boy beneath him. “For tonight. What plns do you have for my baby boy?” He crossed his arms over his chest, purposely flexing his muscles just a bit to mess with the kid. 

Peter winced. “Uh, going to a movie, sir…” 

“And after that?” Nico rose a challenging eyebrow. 

“...Back here, sir…” 

“Uh-huh. I’ve heard that before. Don’t lie to me, Peter. It will only end badl-” 

“Dad! Stop torturing my date!” Spencer glared at his father and lifted Peter to his feet. “Why do you do this?” 

Nico flinched internally when those outraged, green eyes turned on him. “I’m just looking out for you-” 

“I can threaten my boyfriends myself!” 

51\. (Bite) 

Nico’s tongue trailed down Percy’s exposed throat until he reached the boy’s collarbone. He sucked at the protruding bone, loving the cries he was graced with. Moaning, Percy arched into his mouth and gripped Nico’s black curls. 

Nico hummed around the skin and bit hard enough to draw blood. Percy whimpered at the treatment, but all Nico did was lick his lips and grin. “Delicious.” 

 

52\. (Ruthless) 

Nico was ruthless in everything he did. Competitions, telling the truth, fighting...sex. And Percy was kinda sure that he loved it. 

“Aw, don’t think you can take much more,” Nico cooed as he ran a finger along Percy’s exposed, sweety back. Percy panted, his body quaking with held back pleasure, and his orgasm lingering _just there_. His hands and feet were bound to the bed with flexible shadows. 

Percy tried to wet his lips to speak, but his mouth was too dry. He whined low in his throat, though all Nico did was laugh quietly. He dropped a black feather on Percy’s old mortal spot and received a positively delicious whimper. 

“Maybe I’ll let you come,” Nico mused, as he trailed the feather over Percy’s flushed skin. “But then again...maybe not.” 

Percy groaned into the mattress. 

53\. (Bleary) 

“Up at at ‘em, baby.” Percy yanked the blanket from his son’s bed and tossed it to the floor. “First day of school.” 

The fourteen year old boy whined as sunlight assaulted his brown eyes and curled into a tighter ball. “Don’ wanna…” 

“Yeah, well, that’s the beauty of high school, I guess.” Percy smirked down at his child, his inner sadist cackling. “And you have four years of it ahead of you.” 

“He up yet, Perce?” Nico called up the stairs, sounding faintly amused. “I got the bucket of ice water you told me to.” 

“I’M UP, I SWEAR! DON’T DO THAT AGAIN!”

54\. (Teeth) 

“Mama, Mama!” 

Percy looked up at the call to see his four year old daughter standing in the bedroom doorway. She held something proudly in front of her, though it was too small for Percy to see. “What is it, baby?” 

She grinned at him, showing a gap where one of her teeth should be. “It came out just like you said it would! What’s I do now?” 

“Oh.” Percy chuckled and beckoned her over to his and Nico’s bed. “Come here, sweetie. Let me see.” 

She obeyed instantly and smiled as wide as she could when she reached her mother. Percy took her chin gently and examined the place where the tooth should be. No extra blood, no broken pieces… He let her go, green eyes sparkling with pride. “Looks like you lost your first tooth, baby. Now you gotta put it under your pillow so the tooth fairy can take it.”  

She ran off to do exactly that, nearly running into Nico on his way into the bedroom. He steadied her, and heard something along the lines of “Loose tooth, gotta give fairy pillow!” and she was gone. 

Nico looked at his amused husband with a hopelessly confused expression. “Um…” 

Percy just laughed.

55\. (Virgin) 

When Nico and Percy first got together they were both virgins. It had been an awkward experience the first time they had sex, full of “This goes where?”, “Does this feel good?”, “Was that supposed to happen?”, and “Oh, gods, I’m hurting you.” 

It took less than ten minutes for them both to climax. then they’d cuddled in a disgusting mix of sweat and cum. 

Do they regret it? 

...Not a chance.

 

56\. (Needle) 

Nico never had his shots. They didn’t do that in 1920’s Italy for the poor class. You wouldn’t think this would be a big deal, but Percy had other ideas. Nico disagreed. Their argument went something like this.

“You should get it done, Nico! What if you’re hurt?” 

“Percy, I could just use ambrosia or nectar. It'll heal me much quicker anyway.” 

“But what if you’re out? What if you can’t get any? What if-” 

“Do you have any idea how stupid this conversation is?  Not to sound arrogant, but I’m half god. I’m pretty sure I can live my life without getting a tetanus shot.” 

“Not if you get cut by metal and aren’t around any go food.” 

“When would that ever happen?” 

Nico had been determined to win this argument, but then Percy brought out the big guns: puppy eyes. This is why he was waiting on an examination table while his boyfriend held his hand and talked about getting him stickers. 

** The things he did for this guy. Honestly.    
**


	5. 57-70

57\. (Risk) 

Nico had been hurt many times. By many people. His mother’s death. His sister’s death. His father’s callousness. The campers’ rejection. And more that he’d rather not get into. 

So he locked his heart away. Protected with walls that he was sure were impenetrable. Not even Hazel managed to break all of them, as he’d been too scared to lose another sister. He wouldn’t be able to survive a second time. 

Percy Jackson was a different story. Nico attempted to keep to himself, to keep his bubbling feelings underneath the surface. It became harder and harder to do so.

But when they kissed the first time Nico deiced letting Percy hold his heart was worth the risk.    

58\. (Little) 

“Okay. So tell me again. What exactly happened?” Nico demanded, though his voice lacked volume. The reason for this was the four year old Percy Jackson cradled and sleeping against his chest. It had taken quite some time to get him to calm down; he didn’t want to wake him. 

Leo smiled sheepishly and rubbed the neck, avoiding the eyes of the crew around them. “Well, Percy and I went to go get the herbs Annabeth told us to, but we apparently...uh, did it at Hebe’s private garden. She got, like, really upset. And then turned Percy into...well, this.” He gestured awkwardly to Percy, whose thumb had migrated to his mouth. 

Nico groaned. “Did she say when he’d be turned back? Or if?” 

Leo seemed to shrink in on himself. “Um, no…” 

“Great.” 

“What do we do with him?” Frank watched little Percy warily, as if he might attack him. “I mean, we’re still in the middle of a war. That’s not exactly a good place for a child.” 

“But it’s not like we can drop him off at a daycare,” Annabeth objected. “What other place is there? Where he’ll be safe?” 

Nico opened his mouth to respond, but shut it with a snap when Percy whimpered. Almost instinctively, he rubbed Percy’s back gently and murmured soothing words into his soft, black hair. He soon settled back into sleep, small fists curled into Nico’s dark T-shirt. 

When Nico looked back up everyone was staring at him. Most of them smirking. Nico narrowed his eyes. “Not a word.”   

59\. (Attraction) 

Percy had heard of sparks when couples touched, but this was just ridiculous. 

“Ouch! Son of bitch-” Percy jerked his hand away from Nico, cradling it protectively to his chest. 

Nico had done the same, murmuring Italian curses under his breath. Every time they’d tried to touch ended in a burst of electricity wherever they’d connected. At first, they’d thought it was some serious static electricity, but it soon became clear it was something more. For one thing, it hurt. Like, a lot. As if their bodies contained lightning. 

“Maybe we should just stay away from each other for a while…” Nico warily glanced at Percy, keeping all of his limbs to himself. 

Percy reluctantly agreed. “Yeah, maybe. Let’s hope it’ll disappear after a while.”

Nico nodded. “Alright. Might as well give it a shot. We’ll talk later.” Without thinking, he pecked Percy’s lips. 

“Dammit!” 

“Fanculo!” 

60\. (Night) 

Percy’s head rested on Nico’s chest as they both looked up at the stars. They were in the back of Percy’s pickup truck, a blanket underneath their bodies. An empty cooler sat to their left. 

“It’s two in the morning.” Percy’s lips quirked. “We should probably get back.” 

Nico shrugged as much as he could with most of Percy’s body weight on top of him. “Probably. Doesn’t mean we have to.” He’d much rather stay out here with his boyfriend hanging over him, rather than his emotionless father and their empty house. 

Percy sighed, snuggling deeper into Nico, green eyes slipping closed. “Five minutes.”

61\. (Verse) 

Percy couldn’t sing. At all. He knew this. He only sang at the Camp sing-along because it was expected that everyone was bad (except for the Apollo kids). So, yeah. He was a bad singer. 

What really shocked him was that Nico wasn’t. He actually had a pretty good voice, despite his claims that no, it wasn’t him who Percy heard singing in the shower. Just imagine what that would do to his image. 

Percy came up with a plan. He bribed the Apollo cabin (don’t ask with what), in hopes of putting Nico’s not-terrible voice out there. 

It kinda sorta went badly. 

“I can’t believe you did this.” Nico had his arms crossed over his chest, scowling at the dancing teenagers. When they beamed at him his glare only darkened. 

“Oh, come on, Nico. It’s not that bad.” Percy sighed, doing his best to ignore the bad choreography happening. 

“We’re trapped inside a musical,” Nico snarled. He seemed to be physically pained. 

Something weird was rising inside of Percy. Without permission, his mouth suddenly opened and he sang that words, “Don’t be so sad.” 

Nico froze. 

“It’s not that bad.” 

“Percy, don’t start singing.” 

“Don’t be mad.” 

“Percy, I mean it-” 

“We can get through this together-” 

“Say whatever,” Nico nearly choked on his tongue as lyrics spewed from his lips. “I don’t care what you say. Gods, this is so cliche.” 

“We’ll pull through.” 

“I hate you.” 

“I love you too.”

62\. (Journey) 

“Percy, we’re not picking up a hitchhiker.” 

“Aw, Annie, please! Civilization isn’t for miles.” Percy pouted at his best friend, who was currently in the driver’s of their crappy car. She gritted her teeth and kept her eyes on the open road. “No.”  

“What if that was me? Would you want me to walk down  deserted road in this heat when someone could’ve picked me up?” 

Annabeth glanced at Percy and immediately wished she hadn’t. Percy’s pout was still firmly in place, along with the infamous puppy eyes. Her only weakness. 

“...Fine. But only until the next town,” She sighed, as she pulled the car to the curb in front of the male hitchhiker. She rolled her window down and called out to him. “Hey! We can give you a ride!” 

The man looked up, his hand shielding his eyes, and jogged toward them. Percy unlocked the door behind him, and smiled at the male when he climbed in the car. “So, where you headin’?”

The man shrugged out of his oversized backpack, smiling back at Percy. “Wherever you’re going.” 

63\. (Sleep)

Nothing was more sexy than a sleep rumpled Percy. His hair was even messier than usual, his green eyes were hazy, and he was adorably clumsy. Add in some blue pancakes and a broken heater on a Saturday, and you got Nico’s perfect day.  

64\. (Knowing) 

Nico was unsure about what to make of this development. These new...feelings inside him. Whenever Percy was around (always) his heart would quicken, his palms would sweat, and his brain got all loopy. Nothing came out like he planned. 

For example, the day he first said ‘I love you.’ 

Nico leaned against the bathroom doorway, while Percy showered, completely comfortable about being naked. He’d kept his gaze focused downward as he and Percy talked. He’d meant to ask if Percy wanted Chinese later. Instead… 

“I love you,” Nico blurted to the floor. 

Percy didn’t hesitate to respond. 

“I know. Love you too.”  

And then he continued bathe and debated the pros and cons of delivery. 

65\. (Exhilaration) 

Percy could be considered an adrenaline junkie. He’s jumped off dizzying heights, taunted powerful beings, and stayed at a camp that taught monster fighting. He’s become addicted to the rush, and doesn’t hesitate to risk his life. 

But there is nothing more exhilarating than kissing Nico di Angelo. 

Percy is literally flirting with death. Every time their lips touch he can feel Nico’s power, almost taste it really. Dark and dangerous and seductive. 

Way better than skydiving. 

 

66\. (Brownies)

Nico smacked Percy’s hand away from the stove, not even taking his eyes off the book he was currently reading. “No.” 

Percy whined. “Aw, come on! It’s been long enough!” He sent pleading look to his boyfriend, but Nico didn’t even notice. 

“No,” Nico repeated flatly from his perch on the counter. “They’re not cooked enough yet.” 

“Please…” Percy suddenly stood in front of Nico, face only an inch away from Nico’s. He pouted. “For me?” 

Smirking, Nico flicked Percy’s nose. “No.” And then went back to reading. 

Percy’s green eyes narrowed. Fine, then. He’d just have to bring out the big guns. Percy trailed his lips cross Nico’s cheek and brought his hand up to rest on Nico’s chest. He nosed the ridge of Nico’s cheekbone and bit the underside of Nico’s jaw, loving the sharp gasp that rewarded him. 

Nico dropped the book. 

The brownies came out burnt.

67\. (Spatula) 

...Spatulas had more uses than Nico thought possible. But he was never using this one for cooking ever again.

68\. (Disgusting) 

Percy felt disgusting. He hadn’t showered in days, he vomited three times today, and his fever made him sweat so much he was surprised he could produce anymore. Not to mention, he was surrounded by used tissues. 

“Feeling better?” Nico suddenly appeared in the bedroom doorway, holding a glass of water. 

Percy shook his head and burrowed deeper into his nest miserably. He heard Nico sigh and place the water on the nightstand. Then, Nico’s hand ran through Percy damp hair, the way he knew his boyfriend liked it. “You should try to sleep some more.” 

Percy sniffed. He’d been through a lot, but being sick was easily the worst. he’d rather face an army of monsters than throw up again. 

“I’ll watch the Little Mermaid with you…” 

Percy perked slightly. Nico actually volunteering to watch his favorite move had never happened before, even for sex. Might as well make the most of it. Percy nodded. 

And so, for the next hour and a half Percy and Nico curled together in their bed, lying on used tissues and sharing bacteria and generally being disgusting. 

But neither really cared.

69\. (Calculus) 

“...and then you take the two and subtract it…” 

Percy nodded absently; Nico completely unaware of his stare. He continued to read from the math book lying in front of both of them on the bed. Percy watched him do it, his head supported in his hand. 

The ends of Nico’s hair was curled from the rain. The back of his shirt rode up his back enough to show a sliver of olive skin. Nico’s eyes were so dark in the evening light they almost seemed black. 

“-ercy.” 

“Hm?” Percy blinked back into awareness, and saw Nico try to hide a grin. 

“Have you been listening to anything I’ve said?” 

“What? Of course I have.” 

“What’s the last thing I just said?” 

“...Shut up.”

70\. (Wings) 

Percy held his hand up in the universal gesture of surrender, and approached the winged male cautiously. He held eye contact, green meeting black, in hopes of showing him that he wasn’t a threat. 

The winged mn growled and bared his teeth slightly. Though, this didn’t deter Percy, who knew he was just lashing out because he was hurt. Red weeped from between black, glossy feathers. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Percy whispered. The man’s dark eyes narrowed. “My name’s Percy. Can you talk?” 

Hissing, the man flared his broad wings, but quickly let them drop again with a pained yelp. Percy kneeled next to him and tried to take the wing into his hand, only for the man to scoot away. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Percy sat back on his heels, watching the man patiently. “I just need to look at it. I can help you.” 

It was beginning to dawn on Percy that the man didn’t understand English, but he did seem to know Percy wasn’t dangerous. He didn’t move this time when Percy reached for him again, even when Percy pressed his hand into the bleedin area. 

“Don’t worry,” Percy murmured. “I’ll help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nicercylover had been inspired with one of my drabbles! The link to the story is below!
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/55718819-the-one-that-got-away-nicoxpercy/page/3


End file.
